Generally speaking, a digital busbar-protection system requires as input information a basic schematic corresponding to the configuration of the set of busbars in the electrical power station that are managed by the system. Recognizing the basic schematic obviously requires a knowledge of the components of the network and information to be available on their configuration and status (for example whether they are open or closed). In the most conventional systems, such recognition is the task of an operator who holds a library of schematics constituting a limited number of predefined electrical configurations, generally less than one thousand configurations. Thus these conventional systems cannot identify all possible schematics or all their particular features, because the characteristics of the actual schematic must necessarily have been catalogued in order to be retrieved. Also, the operator's task is then time-consuming because the operator must recognize if the basic schematic of the network is one of the catalogued schematics available to him.